Don't Choke
by xXxCookie-MonsterxXx
Summary: Naruto goes to greet Sasuke at the airport when the raven comes home from a long business trip. Naruto does not see it fit to wait until they get home to celebrate Sasuke's return. Title doesn't have much relevance.


**Just a quick one-shot I decided to publish unedited since I haven't published anything in forever. Hopefully this gets me back in the mood for writing. Ideas for another full length story just aren't coming to me, so I'm working on some prompts and drabbles that will hopefully set a plot into motion. **

**EDIT: After publishing, I was reading this over and saw that for some reason the last few paragraphs disappeared. So sorry for that! Here's the REAL ending!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes scanned the crowds at the airport as he made his way towards the gate. Three damn weeks his teme had been gone – <em>three<em>! All he wanted was for Sasuke to come home. Though he wouldn't tell the raven, Naruto had missed him; he missed waking up and being greeted, "Morning, Dobe;" he missed the smell of Sasuke's frilly shampoo products, the aromatic scent of his morning coffee, the musky scent of his skin after sex; most of all, though, he missed laying in bed with his boyfriend on lazy Sundays, wrapped up in Sasuke's arms.

"Now arriving at Gate 12, Flight 392 from Los Angeles," chimed a voice over the intercom.

Naruto straightened up, a grin slipping easily onto his face as he began his search. People began filtering out and his ocean blue eyes flew straight to that stupid, familiar duck butt hair. Without thinking, he took a step forward, and then another, and another, and before he knew it he was running in the airport towards his lover.

Sasuke looked tired but content; flying first class really did have its benefits, after all. He grunted as a solid mass collided with his chest and nearly cursed. However, when the tuft of sunshine hair reached his eyes, he slid his arms around Naruto and hugged the smaller man back.

"Dobe," he greeted with fondness. Absently, he nuzzled the spot behind Naruto's ear. "...I missed you."

"Missed you," Naruto replied. He pulled back just far enough to connect their lips. They kissed in the middle of the airport, people staring and bumping into them, but neither cared. Finally, they pulled apart. A wide grin was once again stretched across Naruto's face, and a faint smirk adorned Sasuke's.

"How was your flight?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. I got laid over in California, though." A scowl tugged down the corner's of Sasuke's lips. "I'm never going to America again. I hated New York. I hated American food. I hated American airports..."

Naruto smiled sweetly and leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of Sasuke's still down turned lips. Immediately, the raven's rant ended and a smirk returned to his face.

"Come on, Naruto," Sasuke murmured fluidly. He snatched his carry-on and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. "Let's go get my bags. Then we can go home and get... reacquainted."

"Rea – _ne_! Perverted teme!" Naruto accused, his face flaming hotly. Sasuke chuckled easily.

They proceeded to baggage claim and ignored the looks they received for being pressed so closely together. That, and Sasuke's hands kept straying to inappropriate places on his boyfriend. They finally gathered the raven's belongings and left the airport.

"You took my car." Sasuke's eye twitched. "Dobe!"

"It's fast!" Naruto replied eagerly. "I like putting the top down!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw his bags in the back seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and ignored Naruto's whines. Just to make be difficult, the raven started the car and then put the top back up. The blonde pouted and sunk into his seat, arms folded over his chest.

"Don't pout," Sasuke chided. He placed a hand high on Naruto's thigh and rubbed softly. "Be good or I'll have to punish you when we get home," he added in a seductive purr.

Naruto moaned lowly. He started to rearrange himself so Sasuke's sinful hand could slid further up his leg, and it did briefly before being pulled away and replaced on the steering wheel. Naruto swore.

"Don't start something you can't finish, teme!" he hissed angrily. Sasuke smirked dangerously.

"It's been three weeks, Naru," he replied evenly. "Don't you dare think we aren't going to finish that. As soon as possible, preferably."

Naruto tipped his head back to gaze at the roof of the car, then blew out a sigh. Suddenly, a wicked, Uchiha-like smirk curved his lips. He straightened up and tried to school his expression.

"Ne, Sasuke," he began lowly. He placed a hand on Sasuke's leg and brushed his fingers across the denim clad thigh. "As soon as possible you say?"

The raven glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eye, but otherwise kept his gaze on the road. He wasn't sure what his lover was doing, and he wasn't sure if he'd like it... Naruto's surprises usually didn't end well. Aside from that time Sasuke returned home to find Naruto in bed covered in chocolate and whipped cream... Suffice to say, they didn't leave the bed at all that weekend. But that was beside the point.

Naruto's hand slid further up Sasuke's leg, dangerously close to his rapidly hardening cock. Sasuke exhaled sharply, trying to focus on driving. Naruto had always been a distraction – usually a good one – but at this rate he was going to get both himself and the raven in an accident.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed. "What are you doing?"

"You said as soon as possible, _teme_," Naruto returned teasingly. He slid his hand down a little and absently traced pattern's on Sasuke's leanly muscled, denim clad thigh. "What? Don't you like it, Sasuke?" he purred. His hand glided back up and palmed at the bulge in Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke swore. His grip on the wheel grew tighter and tighter until his knuckles turned white. Steadily, his foot pressed down more and more until the car was creeping just over sixty miles per hour. He swore under his breath; this was not the time to let his libido get the best of him.

"Wait until we get home, moron!" Sasuke growled. His hips thrust forward slightly, contradicting his words.

"I don't think you mean that, Sasuke." The blonde's hand pressed more firmly, moved a little faster. He leaned over and nibbled on Sasuke's ear. He breathed huskily, "I think you like it."

"Of course I like it," Sasuke snapped back. "You're sex on two legs, idiot. But I'm trying to _drive_."

Naruto's hand paused; a pink flush raced up his neck. "Sex on two legs?" he repeated. Sasuke cursed.

"Yes, dobe! You're a hot piece of ass, an instant erection, my sexy little uke, sex on two fucking _gorgeous_ legs – but keep your hands to yourself until we get home so we don't fucking die on the goddamn highway! I swear to God, Naruto, I – _shit_!"

In the middle of Sasuke's somewhat breathless rant, Naruto had leaned over, opened the raven's pants, and taken the head of his swollen cock in his mouth. Sasuke cursed as he swerved slightly across the road. Ignoring the blaring horns the action was met with, he fisted one hand in Naruto's blonde locks and tugged slightly.

"Shit, Naruto," Sasuke growled. He thrust his hips up slightly, trying to fuck Naruto's mouth as best he could while still trying to drive them home safely. The speedometer steadily crept over sixty-five, seventy, seventy-five...

"Fuck!" the raven swore. He slammed on the brakes as he rapidly approached a red light. Naruto tumbled forward, hitting his head on the steering wheel, and likewise cursed.

"Sasuke, you teme!" he shrieked, rubbing his head. "What the hell?"

"Shut up," Sasuke snarled in reply. He took a handful of Naruto's hair and guided the blonde back towards his crotch. Naruto rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Bastard, if you can't drive us home-" he began threateningly.

"Shut _up_," Sasuke repeated. "Idiot, you're the one that said, 'Don't start something you can't finish,' so fucking _finish_ or I'm going to keep you tied to the bed for a week."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Oh, Sasuke was asking for it now. He quickly undid his seat belt and leaned back over; this time, he took Sasuke's swollen cock back down his throat in one swift go. He was an Uzumaki, damn it, and he was going to finish this the best way he knew how.

Sasuke swore. He veered off the road, cutting several cars off, and parked on the shoulder. Turning around quickly, he shoved the bags off the back seat to the floor, then clambered back with Naruto. The blonde eagerly followed. Sasuke settled on his back, folded his arms behind his head, and watched with dark eyes as Naruto straddled his hips.

"Missed you so much," Naruto murmured as he began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses to Sasuke's newly exposed chest. "_So_ much. The bed's so empty without you, Sasuke. I'm so cold at night. You know what I do?" Sasuke shook his head, watching dazedly as Naruto's kisses traveled lower and lower. He had to hold back a groan as Naruto moved back upwards and nibbled lightly on Sasuke's earlobe. His breath ghosted across the soft skin as he spoke.

"I lay on the bed and touch my cock. Pretend it's you." He nipped at Sasuke's neck, and this time the raven did groan. "I always start slow, but I think of you and get _so_ worked up. I have to get more lube and finger myself. Sometimes, I get out the dildo we got last month, but it's never as good as your cock."

"Fuck, Naruto," Sasuke growled. He gripped the blonde's hips tightly. "You're going to be the death of me."

Naruto laughed huskily. For a brief moment, Sasuke reveled in how much Naruto had changed since they'd gotten together; once the blushing little virgin, Naruto could now talk dirtier than a sailor without bating an eye. There were times when Naruto's natural insecurities would get the better of him, but fuck if that still couldn't be hot. Sasuke loved shy Naruto just as much as raunchy Naruto.

"Teme, don't space out on me now," Naruto chastised. He scooted back down the raven's body until he was face to face with Sasuke's cock again. He took the thick, pulsing organ back into his mouth and sucked harshly. Sasuke knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, and with a long, loud groan, he finally spilled his load down the blonde's throat.

Naruto swallowed every last drop without complaint. When Sasuke had finally been milked dry, he pulled off and tucked the raven back into his pants. He stretched out across Sasuke's body in the cramped back seat and stroked the raven's hair until Sasuke finally opened his eyes.

"I'm still tying you to the bed."

* * *

><p><strong>If you've made it down here, congratulations! And since you're already all the way down here, why don't you just click on the little review button below <strong>**and tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
